


Задача трех тел

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Вычитка -Maru_Kusanagi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка - [Maru_Kusanagi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi)

Что ты будешь делать, когда заметишь, что твой близкий друг испытывает к тебе не только дружеские чувства? Отстранишься? Испугаешься своей реакции? Сделаешь вид, что ничего не заметил? Или неожиданно для себя захочешь стать еще ближе, позволить ему то, чего не позволил бы больше никому и никогда? Просто потому что это — он. Вы связаны чем-то неизмеримо большим, чем привычные человеческие отношения, и не помещающимся в известные формулы. Сила, которая свела вас, лежит за пределами понимания. Это как гравитация. Можно считать себя друзьями, партнерами, любовниками: форма взаимодействия двух тел не имеет абсолютно никакого значения.  
Что ты будешь делать, когда поймешь, что искреннее восхищение кем-то незаметно для тебя самого переросло во влюбленность — бестолковую, отчаянную, безнадежную? А когда влюбленность уступит место чему-то более сильному и безжалостному, желанному и пугающему, темному, как сама ночь, и яркому, как огонь? Пойдешь ли ты до конца, переступишь ли границу, когда увидишь, что она открыта? Примешь ли протянутую руку, доверишься ли теплу, зная, что оно может обернуться смертоносным жаром вулканической лавы?  
Что ты будешь делать, когда тебе совершенно незаслуженно и безвозмездно подарят абсолютное доверие и принятие? Чем ты отплатишь за этот дар — силой, болью, своей душой, всей своей кровью до последней капли? Хватит ли этого? Не будет ли слишком маленькой платой твое выжженное, никчемное, опустошенное сердце?  
Что ты будешь делать, когда осознаешь себя вершиной треугольника, безвольной частицей, которую непостижимая сила втянула в игру с непонятными правилами? Космическим телом, что движется по сложной траектории, притягивается и отталкивается от двух других тел, но не может покинуть их? Будет ли для тебя утешением знать, что у вас одна неизбежность на троих?  
Что вы, все трое, будете делать, когда окажетесь в одной точке пространства — в той, где вас больше не разделяют условности и запреты? Там, где "три" превращаются в одно целое, перетекая друг в друга вечным трискелем, замысловатым кельтским узлом, тройной бесконечностью? Там, где уже нет ни страха, ни любви, ни ненависти, ни мести, а только соединяющая вас сила?  
Задача трех тел не имеет аналитических решений.  
Расположение тел в пространстве не имеет значения, когда три души связаны самой вечностью.  
С такими, как вы, даже смерть ничего не сможет поделать.


End file.
